Currently, because a single-frequency networking working manner is widely used in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, interference between cells is extremely severe. Especially in a network with great base station density, interference is particularly apparent.
A multi-Remote Radio Unit (RRU) cell technology can be used to reduce interference during dense base station arrangement and obtain a combined gain. The multi-RRU cell technology is specifically a technology of combining multiple RRUs into one cell and performing joint transmission for all terminals.
In the prior art, abase station performs resource scheduling on a terminal by using the multi-RRU cell technology. A specific process is shown in FIG. 1. The base station combines multiple independent RRUs (such as RRU 1, RRU 2, and RRU 3) into one logical cell, and in the cell, physical cell identifiers (Physical Cell ID) of the multiple independent RRUs are the same. The base station schedules the multiple RRUs in the cell to a same time-frequency resource to simultaneously send same data for a terminal, so that signals in multiple cells that originally interfere with each other are changed into multipath signals enhanced by being overlaid, which improves a cell-edge Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio (SINR), reduces a quantity of neighboring cells, and apparently reduces co-channel interference between cells. In this way, cell-edge service experience of a user is improved.
However, the following problem of a multi-RRU joint transmission manner used in the prior art is exposed: In the technology, the multi-RRU joint transmission manner is used when the base station performs resource scheduling on all terminals. However, because a resource is not reused among all RRUs, a system throughput loss is severe if service volumes of multiple users are sufficient.